By Your Side
by Nakazawa Ayumu
Summary: I want each minute, each second, to last an eternity for the sake of Us being Together... Cinta itu sesuatu yang mengerikan, bukan?  -SiMinKyu Thriller-   Don't be a Silent Reader please..


_I want each minute, each second,_

_to last an eternity,_

_for the sake of Us being Together..._

**.**

**.**

**Kimi no Soba de**

- By _Your Side -_

:: _**Nakazawa Ayumu's Present**_ ::

**.**

**.**

_''A..Apa?''_

tanya Siwon dengan suara rendah. Ia ingin memastikan peryataan Kekasihnya. Ah, tidak... _mantan_ Kekasihnya.

Di hadapannya, Seorang pemuda membungkuk dalam mencoba meminta maaf.

"Jeongmal mianhae, Siwon-ah.. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi,"

"Waeyo, Minnie-ah?"

Sungmin tak mengubah posisinya. Tubuhnya terus membungkuk dan kepalanya menunduk.

"Keluargaku menjodohkanku dengan anak Keluarga Cho,"

"Kalau begitu batalkan! Batalkan perjodohan konyol itu!" ucap Siwon tegas. Ia sungguh tak ingin melepas Sungmin. Ia begitu menyukainya. Ia mencintai pemuda itu...

Sungmin menatapnya,

"Aku tak bisa. Keluarga Cho sudah sangat baik membantu keluargaku. Keluargaku berhutang banyak pada Mereka," jelasnya.

Siwon berbalik menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Akan kubayar semua hutang keluargamu pada Mereka! Sebesar apapun nominalnya, akan ku-.."

"Ini bukan masalah Uang!" bentak Sungmin tak sabar.

Mereka terdiam.

Sungmin tak tau lagi apa yang harus Ia jelaskan.

"A..Aku... sungguh maafkan Aku, Siwon-ah! Selamat tinggal."

Sungmin membungkuk sekali lagi dan bergegas pergi.

Siwon menatap punggung Sungmin datar. Ia terus memperhatikan Pemuda yang kian menjauh itu. terus menjauh hingga akhirnya tak lagi terlihat.

_Tidak. Tidak akan kubiarkan lepas. Tidak akan pernah..._

_**.**_

"Minnie-hyung!"

Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya. "Hyukkie? Hae juga..."

"Hyung, Chukkae yo!" seru Eunhyuk yang segera memeluk Sungmin erat. "Gomawo..." jawab Sungmin.

"Ehm! Jangan terus memeluk Sungmin-hyung, Lee Hyukjae! Aku masih di sini!" sela Donghae sedikit cemburu dengan kedekatan kekasihnya dengan Hyung Mereka.

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin dan memasang wajah jengkel.

Donghae menghiraukannya. Pandangannya mengerling ke arah Sungmin,

"Hyung, Selamat ya! Semoga acara pernikahan besok berjalan lancar," ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

Sungmin mengangguk dan balas tersenyum.

"Ada tamu rupanya?" tanya Seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Kyuhyun? Kau di sini?"

"Ini kan, kamar Minnie, jadi kamarku juga." balas Kyuhyun santai.

"Dasar bocah! tidak bisakah Kau perbaiki sikap tak sopan santunmu itu? Kami Hyungmu!" dengan gemas, Donghae memukul pelan kepala Dongsaengnya.

Setelah beberapa menit mengobrol, Eunhyuk menarik lengan kekasihnya, mengajaknya keluar kamar.

"Aku dan Hae akan pulang. Sampai jumpa di upacara besok! Kyuhyun-ah.. jangan macam-macam dengan Min-hyung!" ancam Eunhyuk dan segera menutup pintu.

Kyuhyun mencibir,

"Apa urusan Mereka? toh besok Kita menikah. Iya kan, Min?"

Sungmin tak menjawab. Melihat gelagat calon istrinya itu, Kyuhyun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Minnie, ada apa?" tanyanya lembut seraya mengusap salah satu sisi wajah Sungmin.

"Aku menyesal... menyakiti Siwon.."

Kyuhyun mengeryit mendengar nama itu. Nama dari Seseorang yang dibencinya.

"Kata-kataku pasti kasar sekali waktu Aku memutuskan untuk berpisah dengannya." renung Sungmin.

Alis Kyuhyun terpaut tajam,

"Kau menyesal akan menikah denganku?"

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu membuat Sungmin tersentak,

"Bukan!" sergahnya cepat.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Aku hanya merasa betapa jahatnya diriku yang seolah-olah mempermainkannya. Aku mencintaimu, Kyu... Karena itu aku memilihmu.." jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyeringai,

"Kalau begitu lupakan Dia. Karena sekarang hanya ada Kita berdua"

Kyuhyun mendekati wajahnya dengan Sungmin, "Hanya Kau dan Aku..." bisiknya pelan di telinga Sungmin, membuat Sungmin mengeluarkan desahan tertahan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Bibirnya bergerak turun ke arah perpotongan bahu dan leher. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam wangi tubuh Kekasihnya, aroma yang selalu Ia rindukan, yang selalu membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Dikecupnya bagian itu, memberikan tanda kepemilikan di sana.

"Kyu-ah..."

Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai saat Sungmin menggeliat memberi respon pada kegiatanya. Setelah memberikan beberapa kecupan di daerah sensitif yang sudah sangat Ia hafal diluar kepala, Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya hanya untuk melihat Sungmin.

Wajah manis pemuda itu merah merona. Tak tahan, Kyuhyun segera mengklaim bibir mungil Sungmin. melumatnya dalam, mengecap rasa manis yang ditawarkan pada bibir Sungmin. begitu dalam dan intens..

"Ngghh.."

Sadar akan kebutuhan Sungmin akan Oksigen, Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, membuat saliva mereka yang tercampur membentuk benang yang semaikn menipis dan kemudian terputus.

"Saranghae.. Jeongmal Saranghae, Sungmin..." ucap Kyuhyun dan segera mencium Sungmin kembali.

Sungmin membalasnya. Ia tersenyum, "Nado Kyu.. Nado Saranghae..."

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Sungmin tersenyum menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Tuxedo putih yang telah dipesan berbulan-bulan yang lalu begitu pas di tubuhnya. Ia memilih tak akan memakai gaun. Dia adalah seorang laki-laki dan Kyuhyun menghargainya.

Upacara akan segera dimulai. Tapi kenapa tak ada pelayan, atau Orang tuanya, atau bahkan Kyuhyun menjemputnya? Sungmin menghela nafas dan membiarkan dirinya tetap menunggu.

Sebentar lagi, Ia akan bisa tetap bersama Kyuhyun, Ia bisa hidup berdampingan dengn Pemuda Cho itu.. lamunannya terasa begitu menyenangkan hingga Ia tak menyadari seseorang memasuki kamarnya.

"Kau terlihat tampan, Sungmin..."

Sungmin tersentak. Ia mengenal suara siapa ini, dengan gugup Ia menolehkan wajahnya pada seseorang yang menyapa dibalik punggungnya.

"... Siwon..?"

Siwon tersenyum ramah, "Kau sudah siap? Ayo Kita pergi, upacaranya sudah akan dimulai."

Sungmin menatapnya sanksi, "Kenapa Kau di sini? Kenapa harus Kau yang menjemputku? dimana yang lain? Mana Kyuhyun?"

Mimik wajah Siwon berubah, ia tersenyum sinis. "Kau bicara apa Minnie? Buat apa Kau tanyakan Mereka? Ini kan, pernikahan Kita. Ayo Kita berangkat.."

"Kau bercanda Siwon! Bercanda dengan lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu!" bentaknya. Saat Siwon berjalan mendekatinya, dengan keras didorongnya pemuda itu menjauh dan segera berlari keluar kamar.

Kaki Sungmin terus berlari menuruni tangga, betapa terkejutnya Ia melihat tubuh-tubuh penuh darah pelayannya yang tergolek di sembarang tempat. Ia mual. Apa yang sedang terjadi di rumahnya?

Matanya memancarkan harapan saat dilihatnya Eunhyuk yang tengah duduk berdampingan di ruang makan.

"Hyukkie! Donghae! Kalian di sini? Apa yang sedang terjadi, Para pelayan-.."

'Bruukk'

Tubuh dua pemuda itu terperosok jatuh saat Sungmin mengguncangnya. "Hyu..Hyukkie..?"

Dengan gemetar, di lihatnya sosok tubuh dua sahabatnya dekat, Rasa mual kembali menyerang dirinya saat dilihatnya darah segar keluar dari luka lebar di tubuh sahabtnya.

Sungmin jatuh terduduk, Ia merangkak mundur, mengumpulkan tenaga dan berdiri. berlari mencari seseorang yang dapat menolongnya.

"Appa! Umma!" dobrakan pintu begitu keras terdengar. Sungmin terpaku pada sosok mati orang tuanya di kamar tempat tidur. tubuhnya tak berhenti gemetar ketakutan. Sungmin menangis.

Sungmin kembali berlari mengitari rumahnya yang cukup besar, berharap ada seseorang yang masih hidup yang bisa membantunya keluar dari tempat penuh darah itu. menjijikan, membuat mual, menakutkan.

"Kyu..Kyuhyun.. kyuhyun..." Satu nama yang pasti dicarinya.

Saat Sungmin tak lelah mencari, dalam satu kesempatan Siwon menangkapnya.

"Lepas! Lepas! Apa yang Kau lakukan pada semua orang! Dasar pembunuh!" Siwon tersenyum miris mendengar umpatannya.

"Dimana Kyuhyun? Pembunuh! Pembunuh! Kau Pem-uhh.."

Siwon mendekapnya erat. Begitu erat hingga pisau kecil yang digenggamnya mampu menusuk perut Sungmin. Siwon memeluk Sungmin lebih erat "Ugghh..." pisaunya menusuk begitu dalam.

Siwon tak mengindahkan darah Sungmin yang mulai menodai kemeja bagian depannya. Tangannya bergerak mengusap kepala Sungmin lembut.

"Jangan pedulikan pemuda Brengsek itu lagi. Lebih baik pergi bersamaku..." bisiknya pelan.

"Kalau Kau mau, Aku bisa membawa jasad orang tuamu dan sahabatmu ikut ke rumah Kita... Kau Mau kan?"

Sungmin terdiam. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal menahan sakit. Ia tak mengindahkan perkataan pemuda gila yang tengah mendekapnya.

"Kyu..Kyuhyun.." ucapnya pada detik terakhir hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**_Omake_**

Siwon membawa tubuh tak bernyawa Sungmin ke dalam rumahnya.

Di gendongnya tubuh itu ke sebuah ruangan khusus. Ruangan bercat putih dengan tempat tidur king-size. Dekorasi ruangan itu begitu mewah dan cantik, layaknya Kamar pengantin baru.

Pelan, Siwon menidurkan Sungmin.

Dipandanginya wajah Sungmin yang semakin lama semakin pucat. Jemari panjangnya menyibak poni dan menelusuri wajah yang dianggpnya sempurna itu. begitu dingin...

Siwon mencium kening Sungmin penuh kasih sayang, Bibirnya berpindah mengecup pipi, hidung, dagu dan kemudian bibir Sungmin yang memutih. Di lumatnya seperti permen manis yang tak membuatnya bosan -yang juga takkan pernah mengkhawatirkan oksigen-.

Tuxedo, kemeja, dilepasnya oleh Siwon satu persatu.

Siwon mengeryit tak suka saat dilihanya tanda kemerahan di sekitar leher dan bahu Sungmin. Dengan sigap dibukanya cepat seluruh pakaian Sungmin.

Siwon menggeram kesal, 'Berani-beraninya... berani-beraninya Ia mengotori Sungmin 'miliknya' seperti ini?' amarah kian memuncak. bergegas Ia keluar ruangan dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian membawa sesuatu.

Siwon membuka lipatan pisau kecilnya. digoresnya kulit Sungmin tipis, mencoba menguliti bagian-bagian tubuh yang menurutnya ternoda.

"Akan kubuang jejak-jejak orang brengsek itu dari tubuhmu, Minnie. tahan sakitnya sebentar, ya?" ucapnya pada Sungmin yang tak lagi hidup.

Terus. berjam-jam Ia terus menguliti tubuh Sungmin yang 'ternoda'. Ia bahkan bisa menghapus indra penciumannya pada bau amis darah yang menguar.

"Sudah tidak ada lagi..." ucapnya seraya tersenyum bangga.

Diambilnya 'sesuatu' yang tadi dibawanya. sebuah cairan lilin yang telah dipanaskan.

Siwon kembali tersenyum. Dipakainya sepasang sarung tangan khusus.

dengan perlahan, dituangkannya tubuh Sungmin dengan cairan lilin tersebut. Dan dengan tangannya, ia meratakan cairan itu hingga rata keseluruh tubuh.

begitu sabar Siwon menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, membuat Sungmin menjadii porselen cantik miliknya, hanya miliknya.

selesai.

Siwon menatap puas tubuh lilin itu, dikecupnya sekali lagi bibir Sungmin.

"Kau cantik sekali pengantinku..."

ucapnya seraya tersenyum manis. _Manis_ sekali.

"Kau akan terus berada disisiku, _selamanya..._"

**.**

_Love is a terrifying things, isn't it?_

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Saya Suka Thriller, tapi Aku bukanlah Psycopath! Terima kasih untuk Kalian yang membaca karyaku, mereview karyaku! Dan Aku senang sekali.. beberapa di antara Kalian para SiDers sudah ada yang mereview! . Kalian menghargaiku, dan tentu Aku menghargai kalian. :)**

**Sekali lagi, Terima kasih banyak! _Semoga hari Kalian menyenangkan!_ :D**


End file.
